


5 Stages Of Fucked Up

by ra69



Series: The Lost Memories of Gavin Reed [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Other, Parent/Child Incest, there is nothing good in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ra69/pseuds/ra69
Summary: Gavin had always wished for his father's love.





	5 Stages Of Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags and warnings. If you are comfortable continuing, do so. If not, don't.

The first time Gavin's stepfather had crawled in his bed, it was just for cuddles. Gavin eagerly snuggled with his father, curling in close to the big man's chest. His daddy never wanted to cuddle..so Gavin was going to make it special.

The second time Gavin's dad crawled into his bed, it was to whisper sweet words in his ear. Telling the boy how much he loved him, how different he was from other boys. Gavin clung excitedly to his father, innocent eyes drinking in his father's love. "Am I different from Eli?" He asked in a shy voice, hands tugging at his pajama pants. His dad cooed softly, cupping the boys face. "I love you more than Eli..Elijah could never give me what you will." Gavin had thought it was strange..what was he supposed to give his daddy that Eli couldn't? But those strong hands tugged Gavin close, burying the child in his wiry chest hair, so Gavin said nothing more.  
The fourth time Gavin's dad crawled into his bed, he wanted to cuddle in a different way. He laid on his back, putting Gavin on his lap. He wanted to lay down on his father's chest, but Gavin's daddy made him stay sitting. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and watched as Daddy watched him. Then his Daddy wanted to try something. He rolled to the side, putting Gavin just under his belly. Gavin felt something press against his butt, and he pushed away, whining about how hot he was. His dad's harsh words grated in his ear. "Stay. Still. Gavin." 

The fifth time Gavin's dad crawled into his bed, he wanted to try something else. Gavin whined, complaining how tired he was. His dad whispered a few words, saying it wouldn't take long, Gavin would be back asleep before he even woke up. Then, Daddy pulled out a strange looking bottle. He laid Gavin on his stomach, bending his knees. His butt was up as far as it could be, and Gavin shivered as his Daddy pulled his pants down, petting his exposed skin. "Dad...I don't want to do this..I'm sleepy a-and it feels weird and-.." The gentle petting became a harsh grip on his hip and Gavin's voice fell quiet except a whimper escaping him at the pain his father's grip caused. Gavin heard the pop of the weird bottle's lid, and something cold dripping down his butt. Gavin tried to push away, but his Daddy's hand on his neck stopped him. A warm finger slid up and down his butt, making the cold liquid warmer. "Alright Gavin, relax, baby." Before he could ask what that meant, his Daddy pushed his finger into Gavin's butt. Gavin started to cry, squirming. His Daddy's hand tightened on his neck, hard enough to hurt, and Gavin stopped. "It'll feel better soon, baby." It didn't.

Gavin couldn't keep track of how many times his dad had slunk into his room. It wasn't fun anymore. Gone were the soft words of praise and gentle touches. Gavin's dad would pin him to the bed, spreading that cold liquid on him and then..then it was the same. His fingers would push inside Gavin, and his father would growl at him to stop crying. Any son of his would never cry at a little pain. Was he just a little girl?! Gavin stopped crying then. Daddy's body would fall on his own, the overpowering stench of sweat and something Gavin couldn't think to name filling his senses. His Daddy's fingers were above his head, clear liquid and Gavin's blood on his fingers. No matter how often he did this to Gavin, blood was always on his fingers. Gavin closed his eyes and waited. Whenever his Daddy grunted and pushed forward, Gavin would fall asleep so quickly, the whole thing could have been a dream. The soreness in his back told him it wasn't.

It was only when Gavin's body refused to let him sleep that he learned how to numb himself. How to float away and ignore everything. How to forget the way his Daddy dripped out of his sore hole, how to ignore the knowing looks and the gentle touches to Gavin's thigh his dad would give him during dinner. He didn't want this anymore..he hated his dad. He hated how his dad kisses Elijah on the head before he left for school, and how Gavin would get an oversized hand cupping his butt. He wanted to be loved like Elijah was. It wasn't fair that Elijah got loved no matter what and Gavin had to earn his dad's love through painful nights and quieted sobs. No matter how much he hated it, his Daddy had said it all. Elijah could never give their dad what he needed. Only Gavin could. No matter how much he hated it. He was special to his daddy, the older man said so all the time..even if it was only in his bed. Gavin needed love, and his daddy would give it to him, even if it meant Gavin would never be the same.


End file.
